Stack Man
John Stack Man '''is a character first introduced in the announcement video for the April Fool's EP ''Unplugged Vol. 1: The Most Grating Hits. ''He is a brilliant scientist and engineer from the Stickman Timeline who created the carpal tunnel; a portal between different dimensions. While his work is meant for the good of all, it is sometimes abused by people and governments with bad intentions, which has caused him to ponder a lot about what he should and shouldn't invent. As well as being a scientist he is a guitarist who makes Acoustic Folk music, which in the Stickman Timeline is considered some of the harshest, most avant-garde music there is. He also went blind in the creation of the carpal tunnel, but has been able to continue his work without his vision with the help of his own technology. Appearance Stack Man is a short, gray Stickman who is usually seen with a smile on his face. Even before his loss of eyesight, he always wore his sunglasses because he thought they looked cool. In between inventing things he comes up with riffs on his acoustic guitar, so he carries it with him whenever and wherever he goes. Backstory Stack Man was born in the national Pencil Museum of Swedesk, in the capital of Stackholm. He was drawn by his moms during a painting class that also included doodling, where they drew him on a A4 sheet of paper. He was raised in a household with a great interest in academia and the arts, and from a young age started inventing weird instruments such as the Spork Flute. After studying both art and engineering at Pencilå University, he went on to work as a scientist for the Swedesk government, using his skills to come up with creative solutions to everyday problems. His work was lauded for helping in the improvement of artificial limbs, improving the speed of the postal office, and inventing the charcoal-wave oven. Over time, however, more and more pressure was put on him to try and make gadgets that would be of interest to the military. Not wanting to risk his job and means to help people, he decided to go along with their demands as long as he did not make any weapons. This led him to help create the carpal tunnel, which was opened to the public after extensive testing to make sure it was safe to use. Most Notable Inventions * '''The Carpal Tunnel: a way to travel between dimensions/timelines safely. * The Extra Stick for Sticks: an artificial limb that works like a organic one. * The Cloning Asparagus: a vegetable that, when consumed, makes one produce multiple clones of themselves. * The Self-Stamping Stamp In A Stamp: a groundbreaking mix of postal service and hot tub. * The Charcoal-Wave Oven: a small cooking apparatus that uses charcoal drawing as a source to heat food quickly. * The Touch: gives the user the power to increase their senses exponentially. * The Pizza-Wheel Flute: based on his design for the Spork Flute, he invented the Pizza-Wheel Flute which became a popular instrument in Scan-Dinavian Grunk music. * The Pre-Fridgerator: a freeze ray to chill soup with. * Melodic Death Metal: despite mostly playing acoustic jams, his song "Grotesque Inhalation" was sampled by Swedeck Metal band Dogpet for their breakthrough single "Ghost of Who's A Good Boy?". Trivia * His design came from trying to recreate a stock image of somebody playing an acoustic guitar in the crummiest way possible. * He is transgender. * His moms are named after musicians Yoko Ono and Joni Mitchell. * His name is a reference to Jazz musician and Eurodance singer Scatman John. Media Category:Characters Category:Lore & Fiction